Joshamee Gibbs
Joshamee Gibbs was the longtime faithful first mate of Captain Jack Sparrow. Teller of tales, handy with a bottle, this veteran sea salt is truly a skillful sailor who cleverly navigates his way through many deadly situations. Gibbs was a man who knew his way across every ocean, and into every pub. Once a sailor in His Majesty's Royal Navy, later an enthusiastic pirate, Gibbs was Jack Sparrow's most trusted comrade, one who cared as much about the Black Pearl as Jack himself did. On a few occasions, Gibbs served under Jack's rival, Hector Barbossa, but was never truly loyal to him compared to his true loyalty to Jack Sparrow. Gibbs had an endless capacity to forgive, necessary when he sailed with Jack Sparrow, but lived a pirate's life and followed the Pirate's Code. Biography Early life Gibbs was an old pirate friend of Jack Sparrow, knowing him since his childhood, but at some point joined the British Royal Navy.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide p38 "A Motley Crew" At another point in Jack Sparrow's teenage years, Jack Sparrow and his father Edward Teague were captured by the Royal Navy. Gibbs, being friends with Teague, secretly helped them to escape their cells, being able to do this only because he was a sailor in the Royal Navy.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father However, he was very lenient to pirates as he wanted to keep the rum supply he was getting from them going. A Voyage from England .]] Gibbs was stationed aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] some time later during its voyage from England to the Caribbean, carrying Weatherby Swann and his twelve year old daughter, Elizabeth, to Port Royal. Along the way, they encountered a wrecked vessel, and Gibbs voiced the opinion that it was the result of a pirate attack. Elizabeth became acquainted enough with Gibbs to recognize him on sight many years later. Ironically, while serving on the Dauntless, Gibbs hated pirates, even going as far to tell Elizabeth to stop singing a Pirate song because it will supposedly invoke pirates upon them. Gibbs remained with the Navy for a time, though at some point over the next eight years, he was possibly dishonorably discharged and turned again to piracy as Norrington equates his own life similar to Gibbs but, "Just a chapter behind." Norrington was disgraced and resigned his commission after failing to catch a group of pirates—Gibbs himself among them. Jack forgave Gibbs for his stint in the Navy, and by this point, Gibbs knew Jack well enough to be able to relate much of the man's life story. He also became aware of the curse that afflicted those who removed Aztec gold from Isla de Muerta, and was aware of Sparrow's attempts to retake command of the Black Pearl following a mutiny orchestrated by Hector Barbossa. Motley crew Isla de Muerta .]] Following the mutiny, Jack wound up on Port Royal, where he met a local begger named Sightless Sam who offered to join Jack's crew as a boatswain, little did Jack know that Mr. Gibbs (who had just deserted the Navy) was his assistant. By this time, they began a close friendship. After Jack's exploits with the crew of the Mourning Star, he sailed back to Tortuga where he dismissed most of his crew, Gibbs included and together they spent a year or so on Tortuga before Jack commandeered the Jolly Mon. When Jack and Joshamee next met, Gibbs was down on his luck, and started sleeping with pigs outside the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. Jack recruited him, and Gibbs helped round up a crew after learning of Jack's plan to recapture the Black Pearl. The crew, with Gibbs as first mate, manned the commandeered navy vessel [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], and set out for Isla de Muerta. At some point along the way William Turner asked how Jack Sparrow got his compass in the first place. Gibbs replied that no one knew much about Jack Sparrow before he searched for the dreaded Isla de Muerta. He also stated that he met Jack Sparrow before he was mutineed by Hector Barbossa, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl; Gibbs saying this was probably attempt to cover up his past when he set Jack Sparrow free from his cell when Jack was a teenager. At the island, Jack fell behind in his attempt to aid Will Turner in rescuing Elizabeth Swann, and Gibbs was forced to keep to the Code and depart without his captain. However, Barbossa caught up with and destroyed the Interceptor, holding Gibbs and the crew captive aboard the Pearl. While docked at Isla de Muerta during Barbossa's second attempt to lift his curse, Elizabeth freed the crew, who took control of the Pearl and immediately departed—Jack having previously promised them a ship of their own. Sparrow's First Mate welcoming Jack aboard the Black Pearl.]] Despite Gibbs' apparent treachery, he and the rest of the crewmen had not given up on his former captain. Jack survived the battle at Isla de Muerta, but was sentenced to hang at Port Royal. Will Turner staged a rescue at the gallows, and the Black Pearl revealed itself, on the other side of the island, as Jack fell from the battlements of Fort Charles. Jack then swam to rejoin his crew. The Pearl set sail, under the command of Jack Sparrow once again, with Gibbs serving as first mate. in a bonecage made by the Pelegostos.]] The pirate crew had numerous exploits over the next year, though their most dangerous came when Davy Jones unleashed the Kraken to settle a debt owed by Jack. Jack ordered Gibbs and the crew to set out for land to avoid the beast, and ended up on Pelegosto, where they were captured by the cannibalistic natives. Gibbs and his companions were held in bone cages while Jack was the chief, set to be roasted and eaten by the cannibals. With Will Turner's help, Gibbs and the crew managed to escape, and Jack rendezvoused with them at the Pearl. Gibbs later joined Jack's quest to find the Dead Man's Chest, which took them to Tia Dalma's shack, a run-in with Davy Jones. Jack then had Gibbs sail the Pearl to Tortuga, where they had to gather 99 souls to pay off Jack's debt with Jones, which lead to a confrontation with James Norrington who joined his crew for the quest. Loss of a captain outside of Isla Cruces.]] After the journey to Isla Cruces, Gibbs participated in the fierce battle against the Kraken after Jack failed to obtain the chest. After the second battle to the seemingly unbeatable beast, Jack gave the order to abandon ship when the Pearl took damage, to which Gibbs agreed with. Unknown to him and the rest of the crew, Jack was tricked into remaining onboard by Elizabeth. Gibbs lamented the loss of both ship and captain, though set sail nevertheless. meeting their new captain.]] There, at Tia Dalma's shack, as everyone was mourning the loss of the Pearl along with its captain, he raised a toast to his fallen captain. Gibbs was the first to answer Tia Dalma when she asked if any of the crewmen would be willing to sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to bring Jack back from death. Gibbs and the crew met the resurrected Hector Barbossa, and made an uneasy alliance with him to sail a perilous journey to World's End, and from there into Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack. Meeting with the Brethren Saving Jack Sparrow .]] Gibbs led the infiltration of Sao Feng's bath house in Singapore while Barbossa and Elizabeth confronted the Pirate Lord himself. Gibbs fought in the subsequent battle against Mercer's marines, and manned the Hai Peng as it set off for the Farthest Gate. During the voyage, Gibbs relayed his experience of the green flash to Will Turner, stating that he had seen his fair share of the phenomenon. He and the rest of the crew survived the fall from World's End into Davy Jones' Locker, where he was finally reunited with his old friend. Jack, believing his friends to be another of the hallucinations experienced in the Locker, initially berated Gibbs for not keeping order aboard the Black Pearl, though ultimately relented and allowed Gibbs to join his crew aboard the Pearl as it set sail on the endless waters of the Locker. Gibbs was particularly unhappy to find all the rum gone during the voyage, and joined his captain in rocking the ship to escape the Locker. Back in the real world, Gibbs was involved in a tense stand-off with Jack, Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth, and covered Barbossa with his pistol while the former captain threatened Jack. , and Barbossa during the Brethren Court.]] The Brethren Court The stand-off was diffused, and the crew stopped off at a nearby island to gather fresh water. Gibbs remained aboard the Pearl, and apparently fought against Sao Feng's men as they stormed the ship as part of a deal made with Lord Cutler Beckett. Gibbs received a wound to his forehead during the struggle, and later joined in the attack against the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] when Feng agreed to a truce with Barbossa. The crew set sail for Shipwreck Island, with which Gibbs was somewhat familiar, warning the crew of the dangerous passage into Shipwreck Cove. He was present during the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court, and was aware of the origins of the Pirate Lords' pieces of eight. He later crewed the Black Pearl alongside his companions during the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, which he ultimately survived, remaining aboard the ship throughout. New horizons With the battle won, and Lord Beckett killed, the pirates were free to continue their freedom-loving ways. As they cheered, Jack Sparrow gave Gibbs permission to throw his hat, and Gibbs did so cheerfully. After the hat landed somewhere on the Pearl, Jack ordered Gibbs to go and get it. Gibbs returned to Tortuga with Jack, who intended to take Scarlett and Giselle for a ride on his ship. Gibbs took a nap at the docks, thus failing to stop Barbossa from commandeering the Black Pearl a second time. Jack berated Gibbs, but appeared content to sail without his precious ship, for now. He and Gibbs exchanged their customary farewell, and Jack set sail to find the Fountain of Youth. Gibbs headed into Tortuga with Scarlett and Giselle, while starting the discussion of sea turtles. Search for the Fountain of Youth News and rumors For the next few years after the War Against Piracy, Gibbs would try and be up on news listening for news of the whereabouts of the Black Pearl. But no such news came on the Pearl, not even where she docked or next make port. However, Gibbs would catch some news of Jack Sparrow's quest for the Fountain of Youth came through, including a rumor that Jack himself was in London recruiting a crew in a pub called the Captain's Daughter. At first, Gibbs found it odd, but then thought that Jack's never been the most predictable man he's met. And so Gibbs sailed to London to find his longtime comrade. London After arriving in London, Gibbs started making inquiries as to the whereabouts of Jack, only to find himself arrested. Being mistaken for Jack Sparrow, Gibbs was to be brought on trial in the Old Bailey. Gibbs was forcibly taken by a Jailor into the courtroom, which was filled with an angry mob that wanted him hanged. A mysterious Judge Smith, actually Jack Sparrow himself in disguise, took over the case. Though Gibbs recognized him, he didn't want to give away his identity and get them both into more trouble. At the end of the trial, much to the surprise of Gibbs and the crowd, he condemned Gibbs to life in prison, rather than a hanging. Gibbs was then ordered to be transferred to the Tower of London under minimum security. inside the prison carriage.]] Jack joined Gibbs in a prison carriage, whose driver he bribed to transport them to shore. Gibbs informed Jack about the rumors of him recruiting a crew, which Jack renounced as completely false, and quite insulting. Seeing the Mao Kun map in Jack's coat, Gibbs then asked Jack of his search for the Fountain of Youth, in which he responded that it was temporarily postponed and vowed that he would taste the waters of the Fountain. .]] The carriage then abruptly stopped, making Jack believe they've made their stop. But instead to the shore, the carriage brought Jack and Gibbs to the St. James's Palace, where they were surrounded by the British Royal Guards, who have also bribed the driver. Gibbs asked if this was part of the plan, and Jack simply told Gibbs "No", as he got hit by one of the guards. While Jack was forcibly taken into the palace to meet with King George II, Gibbs was put into prison as was planned. at the Tower of London.]] After Sparrow's escape from the palace, Hector Barbossa, who has managed to become a privateer and a trusted advisor of the King's Court, visited Gibbs in the execution courtyard inside the prison. He threatened to hang Gibbs if he doesn't he give him some useful information about Jack's whereabouts and plans. Gibbs suggested that he go with them, as he was a loyal crewmen, but Barbossa refused otherwise and commenced preparation of Gibbs' hanging. Worried about his life, Gibbs revealed to be in possession of the Mao Kun map, which he secretly stole from Jack before they were captured. Though Barbossa asked for the map, Gibbs took a lantern and burned it before the eyes of Barbossa and his men. Fortunately, Gibbs stated that he had enough time to memorize the map, including every route to the Fountain of Youth, which forced Barbossa to recruit him as his navigator aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. Back to the Navy As the navigator aboard the Providence, Gibbs was at Barbossa's mercy. As the journey progressed, one of Barbossa's officers, Theodore Groves, brought Gibbs before Barbossa to provide a heading. Before Gibbs took a look at the ship's charts, he turned to Groves and asked for a gulper. Barbossa himself denied that request, saying that as privateers, they should behave as such. Gibbs begrudgingly agreed to that as he looked at the charts. After a few seconds with the map, Barbossa impatiently asked Gibbs if they were on the right course, in which Gibbs said he was sure they were. As proof, he pointed to three galleons of the Spanish Royal Navy fleet. aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]].]] Realizing the fleet was in command of the Spaniard, Barbossa immediately ordered the crew of the Providence to get into battle stations. But before they could fire their cannons, the fleet simply passed by the Providence without fire. Gibbs commented about the Spaniard not even turning his head. Barbossa deduced that their mission to find the Fountain was why the Spanish didn't attack, and that they weren't worth the time to attack. Gibbs watched as Barbossa ordered to make more sail, determined to reach their destination. Whitecap Bay s.]] At some point in the voyage, the crew became wary of their destination. Barbossa revealed their immediate course, Whitecap Bay. Gibbs came in to ask if the stories of the bay were true and, after Barbossa ordered him to say it, asked if the journey to the bay could involve mermaids. Barbossa revealed that they were indeed sailing there. The crew then started to fear the worst, even leading one of its members to jump overboard. However, Barbossa managed to inspire confidence into the men by asking if they were King's men, and had the Providence set sail for Whitecap Bay. .]] As a storm erupted, Gibbs accompanied Barbossa's landing party into Whitecap Bay, consisting of a handful of men, including his officers, Groves and Gillette. After the crew landed ashore, Gibbs looked around, shocked by the chaos that littered the bay. While Barbossa's men found mermaid corpses, Gibbs warned Barbossa to give up the madness. Barbossa stated that he couldn't, saying that 'footsteps lie before him'. The Providence was then under attack by living mermaids. Barbossa ordered Gibbs to provide a heading, while Groves strongly urged Barbossa to help the crew aboard, but Barbossa denied the idea while pointing his pistol at Groves. As Barbossa ordered Gibbs for a heading, Gibbs and the rest of the crew watched the Providence fell to its attackers and sunk beneath the waves. Barbossa pointed his pistol at Gibbs, saying he'll have his head or his heading. Gibbs hesitates before moving on, leading the crew through their next heading through an island. Reunion with Jack Sparrow While journeying through dark jungles, Gibbs and Barbossa complained about it being nice to have a map or a ship. Barbossa then saved Gibbs from a poisonous frog, which was about to touch his skin. A bewildered Gibbs stared as Barbossa added the frog to his jar-full of frogs. Sometime during Barbossa's travels to the Santiago by himself, he reunited with Jack Sparrow. Gibbs later met with Barbossa and Jack, who found the Spanish camp, where the Chalices of Cartagena were held. Gibbs and Jack had a brief reunion, where Jack flicked Gibbs for stealing his map. .]] As the crew journeyed to the Spanish camp, Jack and Gibbs discussed Jack's problem of rescuing Angelica, a damsel that he had feelings for long ago and left. Once the group was close to the camp, Barbossa ordered his men to stay back and wait for the signal. Both Jack and Barbossa managed to infiltrate the camp and stealthily steal the Chalices. However, after attempting to just walk out and fighting off some Spanish soldiers, the two are captured. After Jack and Barbossa successfully infiltrated and escaped the Spanish camp, the crew went towards finding the Blackbeard and the Fountain of Youth. Freedom .]] In the middle of the jungle, Jack presented the Chalices, tied onto a wild boar held on a leash by Gibbs, to Blackbeard and Angelica. But he wasn't willing to give them away without a few conditions. Jack's conditions included the return of Jack's compass and the freedom of Gibbs. Blackbeard considered it done as Gibbs released the boar. Gibbs offered to tag along with them as he handed the Chalices to Blackbeard, who gave him no mind. As the others left to find the Fountain of Youth, Jack tossed his compass to Gibbs, telling him it would lead him to freedom. While Barbossa and his crew followed Jack and Blackbeard to the Fountain, Gibbs used the compass to find Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. There, he to retrieve the Black Pearl, which was put into a bottle. To get past Blackbeard's men who remained guarding the Revenge, Gibbs did a maneuver he and Jack perfected in New Guinea. With the help of Jack's compass, Gibbs was able to find the Pearl in a cabinet full of ships in a bottle and took them all and put them in a gunny sack. He was able to get away by the time Barbossa arrived to assume command as captain over the Queen Anne's Revenge. Beached on a sandy shore, Jack rejoins Joshamee Gibbs, who was lying on a piece of driftwood. Jack asked Gibbs about the profit in their cooperation, in which Gibbs revealed the Pearl in their possession, as well as all the other ships that Blackbeard had magically shrunk and bottled. Gibbs asked Jack if he had any idea to get her out, which Jack said that they needed a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, and that one of them must play the trumpet while the other wiggles his fingers. Gibbs said that he knew someone with a goat, which made Jack immediately think he could be the one to wiggle his fingers. As they walked on the beach during a sunset, Gibbs asked Jack why he didn't choose to use the Fountain of Youth, even though he had all the items, saying that he could've lived forever. Jack told Gibbs that the Fountain tests you, and that it's better to not know your last moment. He also said that he would live forever being named as the discoverer of the Fountain. Jack and Gibbs were both determined to continue a pirate's life. His further fate is unknown. Legacy At some point in his life, presumably after his many adventures with Jack Sparrow, Gibbs authored a book called The Pirates' Code Guidelines: A Booke for Those Who Desire to Keep to the Code and Live a Pirate's Life. This tome included letters addressed to Gibbs from Jack, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, as well as Gibbs' own notes and drawings. The book was found many years later, perfectly preserved in the wreckage of the [[Wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. Personality and traits Joshamee Gibbs was a superstitious man, worried of pirates during his time with the British Royal Navy, then later of more supernatural entities. He was particularly superstitious of the Black Spot, and performed a short ritual at the time when he saw it. He was also highly knowledgeable of pirate lore, and kept to the Pirate code of the Brethren the majority of the time though he did break it at least once in order to rescue Jack Sparrow from Fort Charles. Despite being superstitious about many things, Gibbs appeared to be skeptical of the existence of the Kraken and mermaids. However it was likely that he was just trying to convince himself as well as his companions that the creatures weren't real. Joshamee loved rum and was often seen drinking it from his flask. He loved the drink so much that he was reluctant to use it as a substitute for gunpowder but he knew that staying alive was more important than having a drink that he enjoyed. The expression on Gibbs' face at that time showed that he was considering death instead and was in pain to see the rum be exploded as the alternative to a most horrifying death. Gibbs was close friends with Jack Sparrow and was a loyal first mate to his captain. He was willing to break the Code in order to help Jack as proven when he rescue him from Fort Charles. Joshamee greatly admired Jack for his quick thinking and surprisingly honorable personality. Joshamee himself was also more honourable than most pirates. He also befriended Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, the latter being able to recognize him after approximately eight years apart. Joshamee Gibbs was immediately recognizable from his portly build, his ruddy complexion, and his distinctive "muttonchops" facial hair. Gibbs' clothing was typical of warrant officers of the Royal Navy, though it was torn and tattered in places, namely his coat, which had its sleeves torn off. Equipment and skills During his time in Jack Sparrow's crew, Gibbs carried a cutlass and flintlock pistol. He was handy with a sword, but he hardly used it in battle as much as he used a pistol. At times, Gibbs was shown to be quite adaptive and quick-thinking in situations, as seen when he burned the Mao Kun map and told Hector Barbossa that he memorized every route and destination. Gibbs was also known to have owned a teddy bear that he slept with on occasions. Behind the scenes *Joshamee Gibbs was portrayed by Kevin McNally in the film series and voiced by Steven Jay Blum in video game adaptations, except for the ''At World's End'' video game, in which McNally reprised his role. *The scene of Gibbs sleeping with pigs in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is based on the similar scene from the original ride where Scalawag sleeps with pigs. *The character's surname may have been taken from that of Charles Gibbs, a 19-century American pirate. *Gibbs is referred to as Jack's quartermaster in the first screenplay draft of The Curse of the Black Pearl.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] *In the ''At World's End'' video game Gibbs remains onboard the Black Pearl with Barbossa during the second mutiny against Jack. *Writer Terry Rossio has said he actually considers Gibbs to be the most virtuous character in the series.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/features/?id=2323&pagenum=all&p=.htm Interview: Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio on 'At World's End' *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Mr. Gibbs, voiced by Kevin McNally, sets the player to work gathering the scattered members of Jack's crew as part of the Chapter 1: The Black Pearl quest. He also helps the player with a treasure quest. *Gibbs was seen sleeping with a teddy bear in his arms in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, which takes place in the 1740s. Although teddy bears weren't invented until 1902. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' Notes & references Category:Authors Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Boatswains Category:First Mates Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy officers Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Helmsmen Category:HMS Providence crew Category:Pirates